


Perfect Fit

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Age Difference, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Credence Barebone, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: Bonded Alphas Percival Graves and Theseus Scamander are looking for an Omega to add to their bond. Credence Barebone recently presented as an Omega and had to be removed from his mother's 'care'. He is exactly what the two Alphas are looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

"Come now Percy, you look like you're going to a funeral, not picking out a pretty play thing."

"An Omega is more than a pretty play thing Theseus. Its a lot of responsibility. And getting one now, just as we are about move! The timing is terrible" Graves grumbles.

Percival does want an Omega though. As much as he and Theseus love each other, their relationship needs one. There are some urges that only an Omega can satisfy. But are they ready? Work is hectic for him at the moment and the move means packing up the entire apartment. Theseus for all his attentiveness is preoccupied with returning home. An Omega will need a lot of attention, especially in the beginning. If they can't give it the love it needs, it deserves, Percival would rather wait a while longer. Despite what colleagues may think he is not a cruel man.

Sensing his hesitation Theseus softens "If we don't find the right one today we can wait until we are settled in London before searching. How does that sound?"

Though his mate sounds reasonable, Percival knows the Brit is determined to get a mate as quickly as possible. So he merely grunts in response.

Smirking at how ornery his mate can sometimes be Theseus swiftly pecks him on the cheek before pulling him along the bustling New York sidewalk.

 

***

 

The building, when they reach it, is somehow both imposing and shabby. Gothic architecture, badly in need of repair, adorns the outside of the narrow "Harlem Home for Omegas". The foyer is surprisingly clean and modern, at odds with the outside facade. A pretty Beta perks up when the two well-dressed Alphas enter.

"Good morning sirs and welcome to the Harlem Home for Omegas. How can I help you this morning?"

"Hello" purrs Theseus, relishing how quickly flustered the Beta becomes under his gaze.

"We are here looking for an Omega to take home" Percival cuts in abruptly, not in the mood for Theseus' flirtations this early in the day.

"Oh, well...you see..." The Beta rambles, obviously he is just easily flustered. "You don't seem to have an appointment and we have a policy to vet all prospective mates before allowing them to take an Omega."

"Understandable, myself and my mate would be happy to give you the necessary details required for the vetting process now. We are trustworthy fellows after all." Ever the smooth talker Theseus manages to charm his way past the receptionist and gets them into a manager's office.

"For such upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves we can make some allowances, at our own discretion of course."

Percival struggles to not roll his eyes. He wasn't going to point out that having a vetting process means very little if a simple bride can wave it. No, Percival wasn't going to argue against it if it meant he and Theseus could see some Omegas today. He feels a fleeting pang of guilt for the Omegas that would go home with less than desirable Alphas, who have enough money to by-pass the rules.

"We have a strict ranking system, I can bring you to see our Class A Omegas. They are pedigree, have had good upbringings and display optimal traits."

Walking to the Class A Ward Graves looks over to Theseus who looks close to salivating in anticipation. Graves has been content with their relationship and would have been satisfied with just the two of them for a while longer. It was really Theseus who longed for an Omega. They took turns submitting to one another, but Theseus was having a harder and harder time doing so. Graves could admit that their relationship needed a submissive Omega. He was just worried about adding a new mate to the relationship. They needed to find the right Omega, and Graves worried Theseus had not thought it through enough. But they were here now and might as well have a look.

 

***

 

The Class A Ward was bright and airy. White and sterile. The Omegas all wore the same white pyjamas. They all had the same look, petite, dainty, cherubic faces. Looking around Graves was bored, they were all beautiful but utterly generic. He feared Theseus would quickly grow bored with a 'prefect' Omega.

Looking to his mate he can see he is right. The fire in his eyes has died down a bit. Graves knew Theseus would be disappointed. He had built it up too much. He had decided two days ago that they were getting an Omega. And in those two days he had constructed many fantasies with their Omega but now he's facing the reality of actually getting one.

Wanting to protect his mate's ego Graves speaks "We don't have to rush into it Theus. We could ask friends if they know of any Omegas willing to be mated, like how you recommended Newt for Tina when she began looking. That could be an option for us." He can tell by the curl of Theseus' lips however that that is not in fact an option for them. Damn his mate was stubborn, he had a picture in his head and he was going to stick to it no matter what!

"This isn't all you have? There are more right?" Theseus asks the manager, trying not to sound desperate.

"We do. But they wouldn't be up to the standard of you gentlemen. They -"

"I want to see them anyway" Theseus cuts in impatiently, already heading towards the doors.

 

***

 

They went through the B and C wards and Theseus was beginning to get angry. He thought it would be simple but instead it is terribly frustrating. The manager was grating on his nerves, making unwanted suggestions and pointing out Omegas that had no appeal. Not one scent stood out from the multitudes. How could that be? Thank god Percy was beside him, stoic and steady. Theseus doesn't know what he would do without his mate's solid presence.

He so desperately wants an Omega, not because Percy isn't enough. Good lord Percy is everything he could ever want in a mate. Its just Theseus knows that they would both love an Omega, a true submissive. He knows what Percy needs better than Percy does. He can just imagine, his dark, stoic mate dotting and loving on some pretty little Omega. He himself just wants a mate he can provide for, play a more dominating, caring roll with. 

He and Percy are equals in everything. They're both Alphas, fought in the same war, both are from well-to-do families. The Alpha side of Theseus is roaring for an Omega to care for, a mate that he can lavish affection on, in a different way than with Percy. And he knows its the same for his mate, he is sure of it. That's why its so important to find the right Omega. What they have know is amazing, indescribable, and to think it could be even better!

"Whats through that door" he demands, pointing, even though its obvious which door he means.

"That is an intake room for new Omegas who are being introduced to these wards", the manager sniffs in disdain, its obvious what he thinks of the Omegas in these wards.

"Well I said I wanted to see every Omega you had" he knows how rude he is being but honestly, this Beta manager can fuck off, neither Alpha has asked for his opinion and he has no right to keep the Omegas he deems 'unworthy' out of sight. Both Theseus and Percival may be society men but they are no snobs. They learned in the war that being from a higher social class means nothing, all men die the same.

Unwilling to wait for the snooty manager Theseus barges through the door to the intake room, letting Percival follow him.

Its another sterile room, shabbier than the room in Ward A but still clean. All the cots are empty save for the one in the corner at the far end. An Omega is curled up tight in a ball facing away from the door.

Immediately Theseus feels a pull, even before he takes a breath. Inhaling is like being reborn. The scent is indescribable. All Theseus knows is that the Omega in this room is his, no two ways about it. He reaches blindly behind him, finding Percy's hand. He pulls Percy along, his mate must sense it too. But Theseus can't turn to see his expression. He can't tear his eyes from the curled up figure, fearing they might vanish.

The closer Theseus gets the stronger the pull. Instinctively he reaches out as soon as he gets close enough. There are no sparks no jolts at the touch. What there is is a spreading of warmth, from where his finger tips touch soft skin, a low frequency hum travels up his arm and spreads throughout his body. The feeling of 'rightness' of pure contentment settles into his bones. He lets out a soft sigh as he sits on the bed, settling himself next to the huddled figure.

Now that he has his hands on his Omega he can risk a glance at Percy. His mate has his gaze fixed on the Omega as well. His eyes wide in shock, mouth open ever so slightly. His tightly controlled Percy seems to be losing some of his renowned composure. Still holding onto Theseus' hand Percy reaches over with his other, resting it next to where Theseus is grazing silky skin.

When his mate makes contact and all three are connected its as if everything else dims. There is no sense of being in the ward, the very idea of busy Manhattan streets or smoggy roads in London are no where to be found. There is only the three of them and their connection. This is so much more than what Theseus was expecting but he will gladly take this euphoria.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some pics to help people visualise :P
> 
> (Also I have no idea how to resize images! Sorry they're soooooo big!)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> 
> 
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

Credence had sensed them the moment the door opened. He didn't move however. He was exhausted, the last 24 hours had been one hellish scenario after another.

Upon presenting as an Omega he suffered the beating of a lifetime. Ma had known he would present as a filthy Omega. She had known Credence would turn out to be an abomination. She beat him to unconsciousness that night. Early in the morning he was roused by Modesty, there were Betas in white shirts and trousers around her. He can't remember what was said before he slipped back into unconsciousness. When he woke up, in the ward he is in now, he was informed that he was removed from Mary-Lou's 'care' and had been taken in to the Harlem Home for Omegas. He would remain there until an Alpha chose him for a mate.

In addition to recovering from the beating, and realising he would never see his sister's again Credence had to experience his presenting heat. An Omega's first heat would not last long, he was informed by the Beta doctor. It was merely an indicator. It wasn't a full blown heat, where he could expect to be bred. No that would come later, he was told succinctly. So, in agony he lay on the bed, trying to be as quiet as possible. Throughout the day nurses came and went but thankfully he was mostly left alone. It was only him in the ward.

So when the door opened Credence was not expecting the most intoxicating scent to roll over him. He bit back a whine, terrified to make any noise. As footsteps grew closer the scent grew heavier, pressing down on him like a physical weight.

The bed dipped as someone sat. He was not expecting the touch, a hand grazing the exposed skin of his arm. Credence heard the intake of breath. Every one of his senses seemed to be aimed at the Alpha sitting behind him. When a second hand joined the first on his arm Credence's vision whited out. His eyes rolled back in his head and he bit his lip so hard he drew blood, but thankfully he remained silent.

He doesn't dare move. Curling tighter in on himself, not knowing how to feel. A lifetime of misery means when Credence is hit with such overwhelming positive emotions he doesn't know how to react, so he freezes.

 

***

 

Immediately Theseus knows something is wrong. His Omega is not reacting. They tense at his touch. He throws a worried glance to Percy, his mate's face showing equal concern.

Ever so gently Theseus presses on the Omega's arm, getting them to unfurl and lie on their back. The trembling creature obeys his unspoken command immediately, sending a thrill up Theseus' spine.

The Omega laid out before him is breathtaking. Theseus can't say what it is exactly about the boy that is so appealing for he looks wretched. The boy's face is gaunt with malnourishment, an angry bruise colours a sharp cheekbone, his hair is long but greasy. But even with all that he is the most beautiful Omega Theseus has ever laid eyes on. The air is heavy with the scent of fear (mixed with the fading scent of the Omega’s presenting heat) so the seated Alpha tries to calm the poor boy, gently rubbing skinny arms and pumping out his own soothing pheromones.

Percy perches on the bed next to him, obviously aware that standing over the Omega is intimidating. With the three of them on the bed, Theseus feels everything slip into place, this is his family, his pack, everything he will ever need is right here.

He is rudely taken out of the moment by the damn manager.

"This Omega is not available for homing, he hasn't even completed intake."

A low growl begins rumbling in Theseus' chest the moment the Beta opens his mouth. A firm hand on his shoulder restrains him. Percy stands, brisk and business-like. His mate ushers the Beta out and follows him, obviously wanting to have their little chat away from the delicate Omega.

Turning back, Theseus is pinned by soulful dark eyes, filled with sorrow, pleading with him for something.

"What is it little one, what do you need?" he coos, hoping to calm the distressed Omega.

 

***

 

"He is not a suitable Omega. He only presented and was taken from his home last night. And not to mention the medical issues he may have. It would be irresponsible of us to hand him over to you and your mate. We have a reputation to uphold".

The Beta manager was indignant. Graves tries not to sneer at the man. He knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Omega in the other room will be leaving with himself and Theseus, he just wants it to happen with as little fuss as possible. His hot headed mate just needs to calm down, Graves left him with their Omega so he could deal with the manager calmly.

"Myself and my mate will be happy to sign a declaration stating that we waived all medical tests, no blame will come back to the home. And honestly, how likely is it that he will get another offer if it turns out he does have any medical issues? You can get rid of him before he ever becomes a problem" Graves reasons. He can already see he’s swayed the manager, not like it was difficult.

Honestly he just wants to get out of this office and take his mates home. He will call his own doctor to look after the Omega if needed. Standing over the manager as he writes up a release form Graves uses every ounce of his Alpha stature to cow the sniveling Beta.

Upon reentering the intake room Graves watches silently as Theseus caresses the now sleeping Omega as gently as a mother with a new born pup. His mate had been right, an Omega will be an excellent addition to their family, especially this Omega, Graves can feel it in his bones.

Walking over to Theseus he whispers "We can take him now, I have his forms and file. Once he's settled we can read over them."

His mate doesn't tear his gaze away as he replies "Have you sent for a car? I'm not bringing him back in a cab."

Graves chuckles at the mock disgust in Theseus' voice, "The hotel is sending a town car, I'll wait for it outside and come get the two of you when its here."

Pressing a fleeting kiss to his mates temple Graves turns to go when Theseus snags his wrist.

Looking at him with naked gratitude Theseus breathes out "Thank you Percy."

With rare tenderness Graves kisses the back of Theseus' hand before heading downstairs.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel isn't ideal, but its where he and Percy have been living the past few weeks. Most of their possession have been packed and sent to England already. At least they’ve got a decent suite.

He places the sleeping Omega in the middle of the king bed and pulls the covers up around him. The poor thing is exhausted, he didn't even wake up on the journey from the home to the hotel. Theseus carried him the whole way.

Moving quietly to the lounge he sighs in relief when he sees Percy had ordered coffee and sandwiches. Finally losing all the tension he'd been carrying Theseus sits right next to his mate on the plush sofa, resting his head on Percy's shoulder.

"We should look at his files now. See what we've gotten ourselves into", ever practical his Percy is.

"Well whatever is in there its too late to back out now" he says sharply.

"Theus, I didn't mean it like that" Percy chides gently, "I just meant we need to know what help the boy will need. No matter what is in those files I wouldn't give him up now for anything."

"Sorry, I'm just..."

"Don't worry I know how you are" his mate replies sardonically.

Over lunch they read up on the gruesome history of Credence Barebone. Orphaned soon after birth, his life under Mary-Lou was miserable. How that woman was allowed to repeatedly take in children was an outrage. Thankfully after the authorities found Credence beaten bloody she was taken into custody, the remaining children are to be re-homed.

"I'll call on Doctor Oppenheimer tomorrow, he can look over Credence and make sure there is no lasting damage" Percy sounds calm but his eyes are burning with intense hatred for the woman who did this to their Omega. If Theseus ever came face to face with her he would have to be restrained. How could someone inflict that kind of pain on such a lovely, innocent creature?

It is late in the evening when they hear sound from the bedroom. Percival is looking over files for work, Theseus reading the newspaper, when quite whimpers come from behind the cracked door. Both Alphas are immediately on their feet, wanting to know the reason for the distress. Thrashing against the sheets Credence is in the grips of a night terror.

Percival hesitates, unsure. But Theseus leaps into action, crawling onto the bed and gathering the Omega in a secure hold making sure he doesn't hurt himself. He can feel every bone underneath the cotton pyjamas, its makes him sick with rage.

When the thrashing stops Theseus looks down into frightened eyes. He begins gently rocking the trembling Omega.

"Hush little one, you're safe now, no one will hurt you ever again." He presses a comforting palm against a bruised cheek, cradling his precious boy. "I know you must be so confused. You've had a rough few days, but all is well now my love, you're safe."

The whimpering continues and Theseus holds the Omega throughout. When the boy quiets Theseus looks down, he's still awake, glancing at Percival who is standing at the foot of the bed looking pained.

"Credence", that gets the boy's attention back on him, "Would you like some food? You haven't eaten in a while. Percy and I can fill you in as you eat."

His suggestion gets no response so he tries a different tact, in a sterner voice "Come now, you will have soup and then we will all talk."

He carries the boy from the bed to the sofa, wrapping him up in a thick woolen blanket and sitting him between himself and Percy. As they wait on dinner their boy peaks at the room, clearly in awe of the surrounding decadence. Theseus keeps an arm wrapped around the Omega, keeping him plastered to his side.

While Theseus goes overboard and spoon feeds the boy his soup, Percival starts explaining the situation.

"We took you from the home. From what we have been told you weren't there very long at all. Before that you lived with your adoptive mother." The boy doesn’t seem to notice, but Theseus can hear the steel in his mate's voice as he talks about that woman.

"You are to be our mate Credence, mine and Theseus'. We are both Alphas. I'm from New York, just like you. Theseus is from London."

"Can't you tell from my cute accent?" he gently teases, winking at the Omega.

Percy just continues, ignoring his mate, "We are moving to London in a few weeks time, you will be coming with us of course. You are part of our family now Credence. You will want for nothing. You will not be beaten or harmed in anyway. Do you understand?"

The boy hesitates then nods. It's clear to both Alphas that he doesn't really understand, he is simply giving the reaction he thinks they want.

"I will call the doctor for tomorrow, he will give you a check-up, make sure you are well."

The Omega nods again, automatically.

Percival sighs, unsure how to effectively communicate with this traumatized Omega. But no matter how difficult it is, he won't abandon the boy now.

Theseus is cooing over him again, he has the boy now sitting in his lap. Percival wants to admonish his mate for his forwardness but can't bring himself to dampen the glimmer of joy in those green eyes.

"And when you're strong enough we will mate and you will be bonded to us and us to you. And we'll be one big happy family." Theseus finishes.

Percival wonders how long that fantasy will last. He prays neither he nor Theseus enter rut soon, or god forbid Credence goes into heat. If anything of the sort happens things could get messy. Percival would ideally like to bond without pheromones muddying the waters.

 

***

 

This is the most comfortable he has ever been. He's warm and fed and surrounded by the comforting scent of his Alphas. The soothing rocking has him drifting off again but he fights to stay awake.

Hearing what lies in his immediate future, as told by the deep rumble of the dark Alpha, has Credence cautiously excited. He had feared for his future the moment he realised he was presenting, and it may still turn out disastrous, but for now he chooses to believe these kind Alphas. He needs this hope in his life if he is to survive.

The dark, Alpha is ever so slightly smaller than the dark-haired one. He seems somewhat younger, but bother are many years older than Credence. The dark-haired Alpha is quiet, only speaking to him to explain things, the other keeps up a steady stream of praise and reassurance. Its nice, Credence decides.

He wonders if he can ask questions or do they expect an Omega who adheres to the philosophy of 'seen and not heard'. He takes courage from the kind words and gentle touches and asks "Am I to call you both Alpha?"

He braces slightly in case a blow is coming but instead the dark-skinned Alpha laughs. Credence can feel it reverberate through his chest. Even the stern, older Alpha has a small indulgent smile on his lips.

"Oh dear you must think us terrible mates! We skipped introductions completely. I'm Theseus Scamander and that grump over there is my mate Percival Graves. We've been mated since just after the War. I'm terribly sorry Credence, there was just so much else going on today it completely slipped my mind. Come now Percy what shall we tell the boy?"

"Well firstly, dear mate of mine, I think he asked what to call us" comes Percy's tart reply. "You may call me Percival, or Percy, or Alpha, whatever you are comfortable with Credence" the dark Alpha says in a gentle tone. In a less gentle tone he says "You can call him idiot."

"Ahh, you wound me love! Don't listen to him Credence you can call me Alpha or Theseus, or Theus. What would you like to be addressed as?"

"Whatever you like Alpha."

"Now now Credence you must have a preference. Do you have any nicknames? How do you feel about pet names? Or perhaps -"

"Theseus don't overwhelm the boy. Credence if we call you something that you do not like you will tell us." Its an order, the deep reverb of an Alpha command reaches down into Credence's bones and settles there. He nods obediently, looking up at the older Alpha from under his lashes.

He sees the Alpha's pupils blow wide with desire, hunger in his gaze as he looks down at Credence, caged in his mate's arms. He expects to feel trapped or hunted, but Credence doesn't, he simply stares back at the Alpha, waiting to follow his lead.

"He's perfect" he hears Theseus whisper before he feels a light press of lips to his temple. He instinctively burrows deeper into his Alpha, nuzzling his broad chest. Percival shifts closer to them on the sofa, slinging an arm around Theseus and placing a large hand on Credence's thigh. It grounds him, the firm touch. He goes lax in his Alphas' embrace, happy to be with these men who have been so kind to him.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

Its still early in the evening so they decide, or Theseus decides really, to give Credence a bath.

The boy had settled nicely after his night terror, happy to stay in Theseus' lap and be petted.

Now he's in Percy's arms, while Theseus draws a nice hot bath, he put in extra bubble bath, hopefully their boy will like it. Seeing that fragile body, wrapped up safely in Percy's strong arms make Theseus smile. He's happy Percival is being so open with their Omega, he can be a grump, but the older Alpha is besotted, not many would be able to tell by looking at him but Theseus can.

"All ready. Now, no need to be shy Credence, its just a bath to help you relax nothing more."

Percival set him down with unexpected gentleness, Theseus knows he has a stupid grin on his face because Percy elbows him, not subtle at all.

The grin slides off his face as he helps undress their Omega and gets a good look at Credence's torso. A skeleton with a taut covering of skin, that's what Credence looks like. Ever bone is visible, protruding. There is extensive bruising, but that's not unexpected considering the beating he received from his mother. The patchwork of scars on his back however is unexpected. Raised welts criss-cross his back, of varying length and thickness. Tears spring forth before Theseus can prevent them. No one deserves this, but poor, gentle Credence least of all.

Theseus pulls the Omega in for hug, trying to control his sobbing "Its ok love, we're here, you have nothing to fear."

Percy envelops them both in a strong embrace. They surround Credence with love and support. The poor Omega is clearly shocked at such an outpouring of emotion on his behalf. Theseus determines then and there in their bathroom suite to make Credence feel so secure he never has to worry about his safety ever again.

When the emotion ebbs away Percy is the one to move things on "Step in to the bath before the water turns cold" he instructs gruffly, attempting to mask his own upset.

"I don't mind the cold" Credence whispers.

Theseus chokes back another sob as Percy grits out "No point in letting what we have go to waste, come now."

The moan from Credence, once he' seated in the warm water, goes straight to Theseus' cock. Shaking the lust haze from his mind Theseus sets about cleaning Credence, gently massaging him and playing with his hair trying to find a more flattering look.

"Hmmm" the boy hums contentedly.

Percy chuckles "I think he's ready for bed."

"I think we all are, its been a long day. Tomorrow we can go shopping for some clothes and anything else you might need."

"Hmmm" their boy is precious, half asleep as they take him from the bath and dry him down. "When will we bond?" he asks sleepily.

Theseus and Percival share a look. Deciding on how to respond.

Theseus lets Percival take that particular question. The older Alpha is more eloquent after all, "We hope to bond soon, so the three of us can settle together before moving to London. How would you feel about that Credence?"

"I'd like that" comes the dreamy reply.

"We'll talk about it more tomorrow" Percy says smiling, as he lifts the naked Omega up and into the bedroom.

The two Alpha's lie either side of their Omega, happy to simply watch the peaceful rise and fall of his chest.

"It won't be easy, he's had a rough time of it" Percy sighs.

"I know but he's worth it" Theseus responds.

"I know" Percy smiles back.

They lean over their Omega's head and share an intimate, slow kiss, tongues tangling lazily. As the kiss continues and grows more heated Theseus begins rutting against Credence, he can feel Percy doing the same. They pull apart at the same time.

"It can wait" Percy breathes, speaking to himself as much as he is to Theseus.

"Mhm" Theseus hums in agreement, licking his lips, "We can wait."

 

***

 

Waking up with an armful of pliant Omega is just about the best way to wake up, ask any Alpha. Percy doesn't even realise it in the beginning, when he's still caught halfway in a dream. He tightens his hold instinctively, drawing the smaller body towards him. As he begins to wake further he is aware of small, hot puffs of breath across his chest.

Looking down through squinted eyes he sees a mop of black hair. At some point during the night Credence curled into him and nestled closely against his chest.

Theseus is wedged up behind Credence, mouth hanging open, drooling, and his arm slung across the Omega and resting on Percival's hip.

Percival usually rises once awake but this morning he is content to lie in bed and doze with his mates.

Credence soon begins to stir, looking up at Percival through hazy, half-lidded eyes. Much to the Alpha's delight Credence simply rests his head back against Percival's chest, at ease with the position he finds himself in. To show his gratitude and pride Percy drops a chaste kiss to the crown of his Omega's head.

Theseus is much less graceful when waking. The younger Alpha wakes with a start and an inelegant snort. Chuckling Percy smiles fondly at his mate. Theseus presses closer, squishing Credence between them. The Omega doesn't seem to mind however, simply wiggling slightly to adjust himself.

"Whats on the agenda for today" Theseus asks through a yawn.

"The doctor is coming for Credence's check-up this morning, afterwards we could go shopping and have lunch out?"

"Sounds good to me, what do you think little one, is there anything you want to do?"

"Will the doctor's exam hurt?" comes the timid response.

"Good heavens no pet! It definitely shouldn't hurt, Percy and I can stay with you if you're nervous. Would you like that?"

The emphatic nod has both Alpha's cooing and coddling their Omega until breakfast arrives twenty minutes later.

Theseus hand feeding their Omega cherries would have made Percival roll his eyes at the dramatics but the happy little curl of Credence's lips has him holding his tongue. God the Omega has both of them wrapped around his little finger and it hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours. And when a dribble of yogurt misses Credence's mouth the Omega licks at the creamy fluid, unaware of the two gaping Alphas.

Credence seems totally oblivious to his own appeal. They will have to guard him carefully, he could attract trouble if some brazen Alpha was daring enough. Percival can handle himself but Theseus can be a hot-head, and he was a former soldier, that makes him skilled and dangerous. Percival would have to head off any potential trouble before it happened, to protect both his mates.

 

***

 

They aren't even bonded yet and Theseus is growling at the doctor, standing between him and Credence. Percival is unimpressed and pushes his mate to the side before taking the Omega's slender fingers and guiding him up to stand before the doctor. The three do their best to ignore Theseus' pouting and agitated hovering.

The doctor is kind yet professional, and he's quick.

"He's definitely malnourished. I can write up a diet plan so he can gain weight at a healthy rate. He'll need it if he plans on carrying pups."

"We're just focused on Credence's immediate health doctor, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Graves reminds.

"Of course" he turns to Credence, "My apologies. There doesn't seem to be any internal damage from the beating, just some cuts and bruises. Your ribs will be quite tender for the next few weeks but that should be the worst of it", the doctor surmises. Turning to the more reasonable of the Alphas he addresses Graves, "I'll have the blood tests back to you next week but he seems to be relatively healthy, he just needs a kind hand."

"His Alphas will provide him with that!" Theseus growls defensively, wrapping a possessive arm around the Omega's waist and pulling him close.

Rolling his eyes at his mate Percival steps in, "I'll finish up with the good doctor if you and Credence want to get ready to go out."

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

Graves is feeling on edge but he's still faring better than Theseus. The pair are on either side of Credence as they walk him down the busy street. Every time an Alpha so much as glances at Credence Percival tenses. Theseus is openly snarling at anyone who gets too close. Finally when they reach the sanctuary of the shop Percival lets out a relieved sigh. Theseus isn't relaxing his grip, but Graves knows not to ask for miracles.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Graves?" the elderly tailor inquires.

"Credence here is in need of some clothes. Just a basic wardrobe I think, we'll more than likely get most of his clothes in London. Whatever you think suits we'll go with, unless Credence has any objections."

"Very good Mr. Graves. I'll just take his measurements."

It proves to be difficult as Theseus attempts to maintain physical contact with Credence throughout the fitting. Percival has to reel him back. The two Alphas sit with a whiskey in the seating area keeping an eye on the fitting.

"He'll look even more dashing when he's in a tailored three-piece suit" Theus sighs dreamily.

"Yes he will, if you let my tailor do his job."

"Oh please Percy, an inseam does not take that long to measure!"

"You are ridiculous."

"Yes but you love me any way" Theus says smugly.

"I do... Have you given any more thought to bonding. Credence asked last night and it threw me I'll admit. I didn't think he would be the one to bring it up."

"He has a few surprises in him for sure. As for the bonding, the sooner the better. He needs stability and love, a bond will help greatly with that."

"Its no small thing to rush into Theus, maybe we should let the dust settle before another major shake-up."

"You better not be getting cold feet Percy I swear to God!"

"No, I want the bond as much as you do. I'm just thinking about Credence, he's fragile."

"I may molly-coddle him but I don't underestimate him, you would do well not to either. He's tougher than he looks."

"How could you possibly know that?"

In lieu of a response Theseus merely takes a smug sip of his whiskey before turning to Credence.

"Wonderful, wonderful. The dark green compliments your eyes so nicely. Why don't we pair it with this." He says holding up a purple pair of slacks with a flourish.

"You Scamanders did always have your own sense of style" the old tailor comments dryly.

"Thank you. Please send everything to our suite over at the Waldorf Astoria. We'll let Credence wear that shirt and trousers, with these shoes and this jacket, out of the shop." Percival orders, picking pieces from the gathered items.

"Very good sir."

 

***

 

Honestly its all a bit much for Credence. He's not taking everything in fully, just letting himself be led from shop to shop. It would be overwhelming if not for the steady presence of his Alphas. Theseus keeps an arm around him as they move through Manhattan, and in every shop he hovers close by. Its reassuring.

Percival's presence is comforting in a different way. He's not as physical with Credence, his touch light and minimal. The older Alpha stands back and observes. He watches over Credence and Theseus, intervening only if someone comes too close to them on the street. It takes a few hours for Credence to recognize that he feels safe, knowing that Percival is keeping an eye on both him and Theseus.

They have lunch in the fanciest restaurant Credence has ever seen. An enigmatic nod from Percival secures them a secluded table. Credence feels he will regularly be in awe of the power Percival wields and the respect he commands.

"The doctor suggested you stick to soups for the moment Credence, anything too heavy may upset your stomach. but if you like, you can try some of whatever myself and Theseus order."

"Thank you Alpha."

"So polite." The Alpha smiles at Credence indulgently and rests a large hand on his thigh, a grounding weight for the inexperienced Omega.

The vegetable soups is so creamy its almost too heavy. Its nothing like the thin, watery gruel he had lived on until this week. Credence is too full to even taste Theseus' fish bake or Percival's steak.

Both Alphas order whiskey, Theseus orders Credence a tea. He begins to fidget the longer they sit there idle.

"What is it Credence?" Percival asks after several minutes of restlessness.

"Its just... have we not finished the meal?" He hates how stupid the question sounds, but he can't understand why they are still in the restaurant when they finished eating 15 minutes ago.

Theseus seems to understand, "After having such a nice meal, we usually have a drink or two and relax and let the meal sit. It may seem idle and indulgent from your practical background but is quite normal in establishments such as this. No need to fret love."

Theseus throws a casual arm over Credence's shoulders and under the touch he immediately relaxes, his body no longer thrumming with nervous energy. The Alpha seems to absorb it all without consequence.

"We should return to the hotel soon" Percival says checking his pocket watch. "More files have been delivered and I need to sort through them. And Theseus, you'll have to help. If its going to be a smooth transition I'll need your input."

"You'll do fine Percy tru-"

"You'll be helping me to make all of our lives easier when its time to move" his tone brokering no room for argument though Theseus looks like he is up for the challenge. But the younger Alpha seems to decide against it.

"Of course dear" he says sweetly, pecking Percival's stubbly jaw. "It may be a boring evening for you Credence darling. You can blame Percy." He pats the younger man's arm as he leads him out of the restaurant.

 

***

 

Their hotel room is filled with boxes of files as well as garment bags with Credence's new clothes. The clutter makes Percival scowl immediately upon entering.

"Theseus hang Credence's clothes in the wardrobe, there should be enough room. Then come out and help me sort through these files. I can't work if they're all piled up haphazardly."

"And then what would you like me to do your majesty?"

"You surely don't expect Credence to put away these bulky garment bags with his bruised ribs do you? And I do recall you agreeing to go through the boxes with me."

He is no mood for Theseus' sassy bullshit.

The younger Alpha huffs but goes about gathering the garment bags.

From the corner of his eye Percival can see Credence hovering, making aborted movements towards Theseus.

"Would you like me to fix you a drink Credence? The doctor said herbal tea could be good for you, its supposed to be relaxing"

"Uh- yes please Alpha."

He really is a timid creature. Percival removes his suit jacket and rolls up his sleeves as he moves about the kitchenette. He notices Credence tracking his movements, eyes fixated on his arms. The look of longing on the Omegas' face sends a thrill down Percival's spine, a warmth settling in his gut.

By the time Theseus appears out of the bedroom Percival and Credence are on the couch drinks in hand. Percival has set out a drink for Theseus. He may be bossy but he's not a total ass.

Surprisingly its Credence who breaks the silence, albeit hesitantly, "What’s in the boxes?"

"Work files" Percival explains.

"As you know we're moving to London in a few weeks" Theseus elaborates, he waits for Credence to nod before continuing, "Percival works for the government, investigating crimes."

Credence's eyes widen at that. Theseus merely chuckles.

"He mostly deals with white collar crime, its very boring really, pouring over documents and accounts. Ugh. Anyway, because we're moving he has to change job. He's going to liaise between US and British Intelligence over in London. He has to go through these files to see what he needs to bring."

Percival watches Credence absorb this information. He seems to take it in his stride. Maybe Theus was right, maybe Percival is underestimating the Omega. Its something to keep in mind.

"And what do you do?" Credence seems much more comfortable today, asking questions, though still not a lot of eye contact.

"I work for the British Government. Its how Percy and I met, we had to work together gathering intelligence during the War. Afterwards I liaised in New York but now we're swapping rolls. Now I'm destined to work behind a desk."

"So dramatic. You'll still work cases" Percival interjects.

"Yes but I won't be in the thick of it, on the front lines. I'll be at a desk reading reports."

"But you'll be safer there?" Credence asks again.

"Are you worried about me little one? Never fear if the Kaiser and his men couldn't kill me no East End gangster is going to."

"What will I do in London?"

The Alpha's share a look.

"Well, first we have to get you healthy, hopefully you'll be on the mend before we get to London. Once there it will take a few weeks to settle, for all of us. What would you like to do Credence?"

The Omega shakes his head dejectedly, staring at his lap, unable to answer Theseus.

Percival ventures "There is time for you to find something, there's no rush. You could keep the house, learn gardening, there is some green space in the property we bought. We don't want to restrict you Credence, but we do want to make sure you are safe. We won't keep you chained to the bed or the stove, you will have options. All that I ask, and I think Theseus is the same, is that we make any big decisions together, the three of us."

Theseus is nodding along, Credence is shaking.

"Wh-Why are you being s-so kind? I don't- I don't know... I- I...!"

"Credence please calm down!" Percival urges, his heart breaking for the distressed Omega.

He gathers the sobbing Omega in his arms and sits beside Theseus, with a trembling Credence in his lap.

A few tears make their way down Theseus' cheek, he's always been the more sensitive of the two of them. Percival presses a kiss to his mate's cheek, trying to comfort both his Alpha and their Omega.

When Credence finally stops gasping for breath Percival tries to breach what is sure to be a difficult subject.

"Credence please listen to me. What that woman who called herself your mother did to you was horrific. No person, Alpha, Beta or Omega should have to endure what you endured. I know its hard for you to believe it now but myself and Theseus we want you to be happy. We want you feel safe and loved. We want you to want things for yourself. I know it will take time, but we're with you. We won't ever leave you."

"But why!"

"It's not something easily explained love" Theseus chimes in, now that he's composed himself. "We just have to show you that you are deserving of love. And we're committed to that!"

"But I'm not deserving, I'm wicked and sinful and a freak."

"No you're not Credence. You're a very special young man, who has remained kind despite the cruelties inflicted upon him. That makes you wonderful and deserving of all the good things the world has to offer." Percival adds.

Sniffling but not contradicting Percival, Credence hides his face in the Alpha's neck, finding comfort in the heady masculine scent, letting it surround him. Both Alphas' gentle hands caress and rub his aching body. He wants to believe their words, but what they say is the antithesis of everything he has been taught. His head aches thinking about it so he allows his Alpha's scent to take over his senses and lull him into a peaceful mindset.

 

***

 

Theseus is exhausted, another long day, but he had thought Credence was doing better, he could kick himself for thinking it would be that easy. The Omega is currently awake but his face is pressed against Percy's throat, seeking comfort in the Alpha.

Percival was right in what he had said; they would need to show Credence, everyday, that he was worthy of love and support. It would be difficult to convince him but Theseus liked the idea of proving his devotion. He'll provide his Omega with whatever he needs in order to heal both mentally and physically.

Going to London will be a good change for Credence. Theseus makes a note to introduce him to Newt as soon as they make it across the pond. Credence is a lot like his brother in some ways, and in others Newt is far ahead of Credence. The young Omega could learn a lot from Newt. The younger Scamander always did have an affinity for wounded creatures.

Instead of going through work files like originally planned, they sit on the sofa and listen to a radio station that broadcasts mystery stories. They are fairly clichéd and unimaginative to Percival and Theseus but for Credence, who hadn't grown up with a radio, he was enthralled. He unfurls slightly as the show reaches its climax. Even Theseus and Percival get wrapped up in the plot because of Credence's enthusiasm.

When its revealed the mistress did it (of course) Theseus calls for dinner to be brought up. With soft music filling the suite they eat in comfortable silence.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	6. Chapter 6

Percival wakes early. Leaving his mates to rest he begins the arduous task of sorting through reams of paper work. Theseus joins him after an hour, its still only 8am.

"I'm ordering breakfast what would you like?"

"I'll have whatever you're having."

"Don't worry Percy this won't take nearly as long as you think it will. I know what you'll need for Scotland Yard."

The morning is spent going through boxes, even Credence helps where he can. Marking the boxes for transport or disposal. The Omega likes to be useful, despite recovering emotionally and physically.

Percival thinks the boy will be bored easily by housework, he'll definitely need another outlet once he's more settled.

They sort their way through half the boxes before Percival calls it quits for the day. There's only so much one can take.

"We should take a nap" Theseus suggests through a yawn. "A reward for a hard morning and afternoon of work."

Percival was the only one who had dressed that morning, his mates were still in their light pyjamas. He strips down to his underwear and undershirt and joins them in the bed.

Instinctively he wraps an arm around Credence and drags him close. For all of Theseus' physicality its Percival who is the cuddler in bed. Lying with his chest pressed against the Omega's back Percival splays a hand across Credence's concave abdomen. He tucks Credence's head under his chin and throws a leg over Credence's.

Theseus snorts, "You are ridiculous."

With Credence sandwiched between them once again, the Alphas share, what starts off as a chaste kiss. However Theseus decides to push for more, thrusting his tongue obscenely into Percival's mouth.

Percival can feel himself stiffening in his shorts. His erection perfectly presses between Credence's cheeks. Theseus runs a hand up under Credence's pyjama top. His thumb grazes a nipple causing the Omega's body to jolt between them.

Breaking the kiss all three men are breathing heavy. Both Alphas are pumping out pheromones that are clearly having an effect on Credence.

"Sensitive aren't you little one?" Theseus teases kindly.

Telegraphing his intentions for the Omega Theseus slowly leans in and joins his and Credence's lips. Theseus has never kissed such soft, plush lips. Licking his way into the virgin heat he runs his tongue along Credence's, coaxing the boy's tongue to move. Theseus feels a strong hand on the back of his head. Percival is pressing them together, he's watching them, the idea thrills Theseus.

He breaks the kiss to look at Credence. The Omega's pupils are blown wide, lips glistening with spit.

"You're beautiful Credence" Theseus whispers, peppering the boy's face with kisses. The blush that spreads across pale skin has the Alpha's mouth watering, the boy looks delicious.

Percival is watching the two of them patiently, "If you don't want to continue Credence all you have to do is say so."

The Omega responds with a high-pitched whine and instinctively grinds his ass back into Percival's hard-on. The older Alpha groans, gripping skinny hips and thrusting. Not wanting to be left out Theseus swoops back down capturing Credence once again in a passionate kiss. Deciding to test the waters Theseus lightly nips at the boy's bottom lip. The reaction is wonderful, Credence moans and tries to thrust his hips forward. Caught between the two of them their Omega is overcome, its almost too much for him. But every time the Alphas' slow down Credence whines, desperate for them to continue.

This is what they wanted, this is what they needed. An Omega fully submitting, trusting them to care for his needs. Their Alpha sides need this. Credence completes their relationship, a part they never truly knew they were missing until now.

Still rutting into Credence, Percival nudges his the other Alpha with his nose, wanting to scent Theseus, unwilling to forget him even while they lavish attention on Credence. The look in Theseus' eye is almost frenzied, the Alpha side of him ready to come out in full.

Percival pulls back and sits up, pulling off his undershirt. Glancing at Credence the boy's gaze is fixed on his chest. Smirking Percival slips off his underwear, the groan that escapes from Credence is gratifying.

Theseus follows Percival's lead. Both Alphas kneeling on the bed, completely naked, above their Omega. Credence doesn't know where to look, his hands stay fisted in the sheets, not going near his own erection that's tenting his sleep pants.

Together the Alphas undress Credence. The sight of pale, soft skin, marred with old scars and bruises reaches out to their most primal of instincts. Alphas are to care for, and protect Omegas, the vulnerable in society. Running their hands up and down the marked flesh, all three men give themselves over to their true natures. Credence willingly gives himself up to these two men, trusting them to protect him.

Percival goes low where Theseus goes high. Kissing his way down tender ribs Percival lies on his stomach between splayed legs. Looking up the expanse of Credence's body he sees Theseus attacking that long neck, sucking bruises, leaving his own marks on the Omega. Credence has gone limp, with his eyes closed in apparent bliss.

Percival returns his attentions back to milky white thighs. He sucks his own bruises onto Credence, the boy thrusting in response. Holding him down easily Percival lightly bites, higher and higher up the thigh until he's nuzzling Credence's sack. Taking Credence in hand he swallows down the boy's length. Credence screams, Theseus restrains him, pressing him to the sheets, lips never breaking away from the column of his throat. Willing to stimulate the boy even further, Theseus pinches a peaked nipple, hard.

Running his tongue up the length of the shaft as he pulls off Credence's cock, Percival strokes the inside of Credence's thigh with his free hand. It moves closer to the Omega's hole, desperate for his fingers to be covered in sweet slick. Leaving the aching cock for the moment, Percival teases his fingers along the Omega's fluttering hole.

"Ohhhhh please Alpha!" Credence says, more demanding then he has ever sounded before, truly given over to his instincts now.

"Shhh baby boy, you'll get what you need" Theseus whispers, looking at Percival between the Omega's legs.

In earnest, Percival begins massaging that ring of muscle. Its closed tight but some slick manages to leak out. Gathering the globs onto his finger tips, Percival offers the sweet nectar to Theseus. Watching the other Alpha suck his fingers so enthusiastically, chasing the taste of their Omega has Percival circling that sweet hole once more, wanting to get to more of that delicious slick.

The smell of horny Omega has filled the room, overpowering both Alphas' scents. Those few drops of slick are so potent, when they are thinking clearly they will have to devise a plan for when Credence hits his heat. They won't be able to have him out in public, he'd be ravished by both Alphas and Betas for sure.

Credence is writhing as best he can while being held down by the two Alphas. Percival has added his tongue along with his fingers in opening him up. The wet heat breaching the tight muscles has Credence cuming untouched. Theseus runs his fingers through the mess on Credence's stomach. Gathering the Omega's semen Theseus shares it with Credence, not wanting to deprive the boy of his own deliciousness.

More pliant after his orgasm Credence is relaxed enough for Percival to work a finger into the Omega down to the second knuckle. Now loosened the slick runs thick and free from Credence's hole, soaking the sheets.

Pulling back Percival's face is covered in slick.

"My god! Come here!" Theseus pulls Percival up to him, licking at his mouth. The heady mix of Alpha and Omega on his tongue has Theseus' eyes rolling back in his head.

"I need to get in him quick, I'm not going to last." Theseus pants.

Both Alphas move back down Credence's body. Between the two of them they soon have the Omega gaping wide. Percival slides in first. He's better able to hold still while Theseus pushes in and makes space for himself.

Credence sobs as he's stretched wider then he ever imagined he could be. Despite having two Alpha cocks shoved up his ass, slick is still oozing out. The slightest of movements by the Alphas causes obscene squelching noises.

The position is awkward with the two Alpha's side by side. As he's pulling out, a thick string of slick links Percival's cock to Credence. With some maneuvering the trio final settles into a comfortable rhythm.

They lie as if they were going to sleep, Credence facing Theseus, his back against Percival's chest. Percival has a hand on his inner thigh, lifting his leg up, stretching him wider so he can accommodate both of them. The Alphas coordinate their thrusts, Credence's prostate constantly getting pounded by one then the other.

"Huh, pl-please Alpha, br-breed me!" The Omega whimpers, overwhelmed, unable to do anything but lie between the Alphas as he's pounded relentlessly.

The hiccuping sobs of pleasure are so addictive to both Alphas. Between them they wring the sweetest noises from their Omega.

"Theus, I'm close!" Percival grunts.

"Cum for me Percy, wreck his hole" Theseus pants.

The older Alpha cums with a grunt, his knot inflating rapidly and catching on the puffy rim. The increased pressure has Theseus cuming seconds later. As both knots swell to full size Credence screams.

Percival bites first, powerful jaws clenching down on tender glands, this causes the Omega to thrash and scream further. He releases the Omega quickly, wanting Theseus to leave his mark, so the three of them will be bound. Theseus leaves his own mark, overlapping Percival's. Two distinct bites claiming the Omega.

They take turns in cleaning the bites, ensuring they will heal. As one Alpha licks the wound the other nuzzles the Omega. Credence is asleep, or passed out, but even unconscious the Omega can sense his Alphas taking care of him.

They lie still, dozing as they're locked together. Percival and Theseus exchange brief kisses, ecstatic they have finally added the perfect Omega to their bond.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this scene is not a let down for anyone! I'm not super confident in my smut writing abilities!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	7. Chapter 7

Upon waking the first thing Credence feels is a stiffness in his neck. When he tries to roll it pain shoots through the right side, he lets out a hiss.

"Shhh princess, it hurts now but the swelling will go down. Its best if you just rest." The voice comes from right beside him. Opening his eyes Credence meets Theseus' heated gaze. Percival is pressed firmly up against him his coarse chest hair tickling Credence's back. The Alpha's heavy arm slung over his waist.

"Percy is a bit of a cuddle bug I hope you don't mind" Theseus whispers with a smile.

Instead of answering Credence presses back against the sleeping Alpha and settles his arm over Percy's. Not wanting to leave Theseus out, Credence twins their legs together. Its awkward for the Omega but the physical touch of both his Alpha's soothes the aching in his neck.

"Our perfect Credence" the darker Alpha coos, brushing hair from the younger man's forehead, "you're with us now. Percy and I will keep you safe. We're family, now and forever. Nothing you say or do will ever change that. Do you understand Credence?"

Deep brown eyes stare intently into his own. The Omega can see his Alpha imploring him to understand. And Credence thinks he does. He can feel the bond between them thrumming. The reassurance he feels from it reinforces what Theseus is saying. He chooses to take the leap and trust his Alphas. He wants to trust them to believe them. Credence nods acknowledging Theseus' words. Feeling bold he leans forward, tentatively pressing inexperienced lips against soft skin. A large hand holds the side of his head, the Alpha's thumb rubbing gentle circles against Credence's cheek.

As Theseus' tongue runs along the seam of his lips looking for access Credence is pulled back. Percival's arm tightens pulling Credence flush against his chest, from where he had been leaning away towards Theseus.

"Really Percy! Have some decency!" Theseus exclaims in mock anger.

"Hmph!"

The older Alpha seems mostly asleep, mumbling and grumbling, his arm reflexively tightening around Credence's waist.

Propping himself up on one elbow Theseus playfully smacks the other Alpha, "Now really, you can't be so selfish with our boy!"

Without waiting for a response Theseus throws himself over both men, though his full weight is clearly on Percival, Credence is merely blanketed by the strong body, feeling safe and... happy. He giggles, he doesn't think he's ever giggled before in his life.

"Mmpff! Damn it Theus! Get off!"

"I'm quiet happy where I am, and I know Credence is too, so I think I'll stay put!"

Credence attempts to stifle another bout of giggles. The offended tone of Percival and the careless indifference of Theseus has him shaking with laughter. These two grown men, respectable Alphas, are acting like children, and they're allowing Credence in on their game. He's never felt so accepted.

"Are you laughing at my misfortune Credence?" Percival asks teasingly.

"Yes Alpha!" is all Credence can respond.

"Hmm, I can't have you spending too much time with Theseus, you don't want to pick up his bad habits."

"I don't have any bad habits!" is the younger Alpha's cheeky reply.

"I can't have you corrupting our Credence, I must keep him innocent!" Percival declares in an over-dramatic voice before surging up and dumping Theseus onto the floor.

The stunned look on the Alpha's face as he looks up at them from the floor, has Credence collapsing against Percival's chest crying with laughter.

 

***

 

Looking up at his partners Theseus is overwhelmed by the love he feels. Seeing Credence laughing and falling into Percival's embrace, the look of shock quickly followed by adoration that flits across the older Alpha's face as he holds Credence. This is all Theseus has ever wanted.

Shifting to his knees but staying on the ground by the bedside Theseus looks up to Percy, gaze heavy with want. Understanding what Theseus wants Percy moves himself and Credence so they're sitting at the edge of the bed. Theseus fits himself between Credence's milky white thighs. The Omega, still recovering from his laughing fit, is unaware of his Alphas' intentions.

Sitting on Percival's lap with his legs draped over the Alpha's, Credence is spread wide open, vulnerable to any dangers that might be around (there definitely aren't any though).

Running his calloused hands up the soft skin of his Omega's inner thighs, Theseus buries his head in the intoxicating scent that is Credence. Said Omega jolts at the contact but Percival gathers him, holding delicate wrists in one firm grip, his other arm like a steel cable around his waist. Without warning Theseus swallows Credence down. He doesn't move from where his nose brushes the soft underbelly. Theseus waits, feeling Credence grow hard in his mouth. Glancing up through his eyelashes he sees why the Omega isn't making much noise; Graves has claimed that sinful mouth, swallowing any sounds that might try and escape Credence. Determined to hear his boy's pleasure, Theseus begins to move, dragging the flat of his tongue along the underside of the Omega's shaft as he pulls back. Theseus doesn't let Credence fall fully from his mouth, suckling at the head of his sensitive cock. Finally Credence breaks the kiss with Percy, a faint cry and an aborted thrust are all the young man can manage.

Percy runs a thumb across Theseus' cheek, the younger Alpha can easily accept the tenderness from the other Alpha as now they have an Omega to balance things out, Theseus doesn't feel so coddled. Percy slides his thumb past already parted lips, joining Credence's cock in the heat of Theseus' mouth

Free from the Alpha's vice -like grip Credence begins to thrust, eagerly, instinctively trying to access more of the pleasurable heat. Theseus almost gags but he's experienced and takes the Omega fully before pinning the smaller, writhing body down.

 

***

 

The three play for much of the morning, giddy in their newfound bond, at ease with, and eager to explore, each other.

When they finally emerge from the bedroom some hours later Percival and Theseus sort through more boxes of paperwork while Credence reads a pulp magazine Percival had picked up for him the previous evening. The Omega could read, but his reading had so far only extended to the bible. By the way Credence devours the pulp, Theseus makes a note to ensure they have room in the new house to expand the library.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


	8. Epilogue

Its a cold and rainy day, several weeks later, when they leave New York. Credence expected himself to be more upset, but he's not. He's leaving to start his new life with his Alphas, without Percival and Theseus New York holds nothing for the young Omega. He is apprehensive about the boat but his Alpha's give him courage, with them by his side he can face anything. Although walking up the gang plank is terrifying. He only makes it by clutching Theseus' coat as the dark Alpha confidently struts up the wooden slats. As always Percival is silent and steady, a firm hand at the small of Credence's back, guiding him confidently.

Their rooms are as nice as the hotel suite. There is a lounge, bedroom, bathroom and private deck space. They have their own staff, provided by the ship, a couple of Betas to help them unpack and set up lunch. Theseus quickly dismisses them, when one gets too close to Credence.

("Its indecent and unprofessional! Slobbering all over him like that!"

"Really Theseus, he handed the boy a napkin! You can't treat everyone who comes into contact with Credence like this!")

Other then that the trip is smooth sailing. Credence enjoys the long walks up and down the communal deck. The vast ocean that stretches in every direction around him fills hims with an immense feeling of freedom. Out here he is safer than he ever was back in New York. The possibilities stretch out in front of him calling him, tempting him, and Credence couldn't be happier to start his new life with his mates in London.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short epilogue to wrap up the story. I hope the ending was too disappointing or anti-climactic!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all to those who are still reading.
> 
>  
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on world building and tone in my writing. I don't think I've been successful so far, but I'll struggle on!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://urban-caesar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
